My Best Friend's Brother
by The Orange Knight
Summary: AU. I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking. But is it wrong if I see him this weekend? Kames/Cargan. . . Kendall/Dak.
1. Chapter 1

New Kames story, yay! Please review and tell me if I should continue! **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

Late into the night, the Minnesota snow fell and fell. Maybe it was because I was so excited for winter, or maybe it was the shier fact that I was lonely. Either way, I still needed to call Logan Mitchell.

You would wonder, if you knew, why Logan and I would be friends. Best friends, even. That is a simple fact.

I should have listened with both ears instead of one.

It all started when we were both in pre-k. My mom, Brooke Diamond, had decided to send me to school a year early because her cosmetics line was taking off and I was only getting in the way of her work, seeing as she was constantly having to consent to my every need. It was there, in Mrs. Mallory's classroom that I met Logan.

I'm rich. There's no point in denying it but Logan was… well, less than so. He wasn't poor but he didn't exactly have much in the way of money. I remember little Logie sitting down at the plastic table in pre-k and taking out his hand-me-down crayons. No one should have to have hand-me-down crayons. So, being the good boy I was, I ran over to him and offered to share. Sense then, best friends.

The part that stumps people about our friendship is that me and Logan are polar opposites. He's a human form of a brain while I'm a human form of a Geek god. Logan is always cautious about every little thing and I'm more of a spontaneous type of guy.

Logan rarely can get a girl to look in his direction. I have them flocking to my door step.

And I suppose that's another opposite. Logan is very quiet and self-less, I'm more then melodramatic and I'm not afraid to embrace me God-like beauty. If you have, flaunt it. That's my mom's motto.

Going back to the whole, 'I should have listened with both ears instead of one' thing; my attention span is diminutive and I chose to listen to the little angel on my shoulder telling me to give the big time nerd a chance, rather than listening to both the angel and devil on my shoulders; not getting to get both view points. But what's done is done. And I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

The only problem was that Logan had a brother. Kendall Knight. Different last name, I know. Kendall isn't actually his brother, but a best friend whose parents wanted to move out of town but didn't want to. So Logan's family took him in to live with them when he and Logan were 10. That was at least 6 years ago.

The problem?

I'm in love with Kendall Knight.

And I would do anything to get him to love me too. Which is why I had waited at least a half hour longer than necessary to call Logan. I had to wait till I knew Kendall would be home from hockey practice.

God was Kendall to die for. He was just one muscular ball of hockey playing gold hair and glassy bottle green eyes. Not to mention his laugh. His incessantly loud and obnoxious laugh that the blonde's friend, Carlos, always claimed that could make the Empire State Building collapse. I thought it was the most appealing laugh I'd ever heard. It really made you believe that the blonde was inviting and well-bred. Yep, bred. Because there is no way that he could be as much of a dream as he was and still be born like everyone else. Even better? Kendall was my age too.

I picked up the phone and stared at it a moment, hoping to god that Logan would pick up and that I'd somehow manage to make him think it was his idea to invite me over, because I just needed to see Kendall that much, and then I dialed.

"Hello?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the angelic voice pick up the phone. Kendall.

"H-Hello, Kendall. It's me, J-James. I was looking for Logan." I silently berated myself for stuttering. I don't understand myself sometimes. I waited till I _knew _Kendall was home, and yet, I didn't want him to pick up.

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah. He's a little busy right now. Can I take a message?"

_Yeah… I love you. _That was what I wanted to tell him, but even the thought made my face go tomato red. "Nope. Just have him call me back." I sounded like I was struggling to stop myself from choking. Really, I was. "Bye—"

"Wait!" Kendall suddenly exclaimed into the phone and my heart missed a beat, causing a tightening sensation in my chest.

"Yes?" I knew I sounded too hopeful.

Kendall got quiet for a second. "Logan should be done soon. Do you want to come over and wait for him?"

_No. I want to come over for you. _

"Sure." I say with a smile on my face and we say a quick goodbye and hang up; one thought running through my mind…

_I really hope I can get Kendall alone._

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? It's supposed to be over dramatic a little bit. But do you guys want more?<p>

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! So this did a lot better than I had intently planned! Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, OC is being brought in, but they won't be huge parts, but they will be important. **

**You should know that this chapter was inspired by one of **CheekyBrunette's **one-shots, so shout out to **Cheeky**! Um… I'm thinking about adding CARGAN in here. What are your guys' thoughts?**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! The more reviews equals the faster I'll get chapters out! And plus, is it really that hard to hit the little button at the bottom and type, "Good Chapter"? LOL :) Enjoy!**

"No, no, no… You're doing it wrong!" I hear my mother howl at the tolerant house maids as I came down the stairs, my stylin' bag over my shoulder and my emotions going haywire inside of me.

I stopped briefly to see what mom was going on about, only seeing her shrieking at Molly, aka my favorite maid. We didn't have a lot, but Molly was my favorite. She always seemed to be more like my mother than me actual mother was. Molly was always home when I got home from school and would instantly make me a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and would actually sit with me at the table and listen to me while I melodramatically explained my day at school to her. If I had a problem, Molly was there to offer advice. If I was failing a class, Molly helped me on my homework. To get to the point… Molly was the best. My mother didn't work like that. Well, _technically _my mom did work, but she worked too much and none of that revolved around me. But I still loved her with my heart.

Walking over to them, I passed a mirror and saw my hair looking perfect and flashed a dazzling smile at myself, then going on to Mom and Molly.

"What's going on?" I asked and saw Molly roll her eyes.

"Ms. Diamond was concerned that I was not organizing her skin care products right in her bathroom cabinet." Molly explained.

My mom gave that scary and heavy eye-linered look that could send chills down anyone's spine and that was when I knew I wanted to get to Logan's fast. "Well, I'm off." I chirped and kissed my mom on the cheek before bolting out the door and walking up to my car. Thank god that I was allowed to drive.

On my drive to Logan's I turned the radio on, my favorite song blaring out the speakers almost instantaneously.

_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave I wont stop you_

_'Cause I don't want you if you don't want me_

_To be the one the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I just begun to_

_Realize what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave… _

I sang a long, ignoring the uncanny looks that I received from the older folk that I drove passed. I pulled up to Logan's place and silently kicked myself when I saw the red SUV parked outside.

_Shit… _I thought. _Of course Camille would be here… _It wasn't that I didn't like Camille, she was my best friend's girlfriend after all, but it was just that she was really clingy and often needed to be in other people's business. It made it only that much harder to keep my hopes of getting Kendall alone.

"Hey," Logan greeted me when I rang the door bell. He gave me a curious look. "What's with the purse?" He asked and pointed to my bag on my shoulder.

"This is not a purse." I told him seriously.

"Really? Cause it looks like a man purse." The little raven-haired boy just chuckled at my glare and invited me in. "Camille's in the living room."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What?"

"Why did you have to invite her over?"

"Camille was here before you called. It's not my fault Kendall invited you over."

I blushed at the mention of Kendall and Logan easily caught it. "Okay. Fair enough."

Logan sighed. "C'mon." He led me into the living room. The nice thing about the living room was that it was open and you could see right into the kitchen, which just so happened to be where a certain blonde happened to be.

"Hey Camille." I plopped down next to her on the couch, immediately taking note of how much make up she was wearing. "Going somewhere?"

She shrugged. "Not anymore."

I raised an eyebrow at her but it quickly disappeared when I heard a loud 'plop' from the kitchen. I turned to see Kendall and his friend Dak cutting oranges while Carlos crawled around the floor holding his eyes and muttering something about the orange suddenly attacking him and running away like the ginger bread man.

Kendall couldn't have looked any sexier. He was wearing his Minnesota Wild's jersey and tight black jeans and a dark beanie in his hair. His eyebrows popped out like sore thumb from under his golden blonde hair. He caught me starring at him and he smiled at me. Picking up two halves of an orange, Kendall held them up to his eyes, slouched, and buzzed around the kitchen. I laughed impossibly loud, but as long as Kendall continued to look at me with those bottle green eyes it didn't matter how long I laughed.

"I just can't figure this out…" Logan murmured to himself and I finally realized he was studying while Camille braided his spiky hair. He would occasionally look towards the kitchen and his eyes sank a little when Camille kissed him on the nose.

_Weird… _

I didn't pay too much attention to it. I more interested in how Kendall was attempting to drink milk when Carlos bumped his head on the table and the blonde laughed so hard that milk came out his nose.

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Carlos! You okay?" He shouted from the couch.

"Yeah, but Kendall might not be. There's milk coming out of his nose." Carlos scrambled to his feet and ran over to Logan. "Logie?"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"If a cow laughed, would milk come out her nose?" The Latino inquired and everyone, both in the kitchen and living room, laughed like their life depended on it. "What?" Carlos looked around, clearly not getting it.

"Carlos…" Logan started but ended up falling off the couch in hysterics. Carlos just smiled and tackled Logan, wrestling him while Kendall and Dak came out of the kitchen.

"Having fun?" Kendall asked me, sitting on the arm of the couch I was on.

I beamed. "Yeah! This is a normal day for you?" Frankly I was just happy Kendall had even approached me.

He laughed and his blonde bangs bounced slightly. "More normal than you could comprehend!" He suddenly got serious. "Want to get something to eat?"

I was taken back. I wasn't sure if he was asking me out on a date or not.

_Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave? I don't want to move too fast and make it awkward for Logan…_

I couldn't make up my mind and he seemed to notice. He handed me a sandwich that Dak had made and took one for himself.

"Baloney okay?" He asked with those eyes.

I nodded and took it from him. "Kendall? I got a question."

"Mhm…" he hummed around his own bite of sandwich.

"Since bread is square, then why is sandwich meat round?" Kendall looked like he was going to explode in laughter. Which was pretty much what happened.

"You are such a dork!" He chimed and playfully punched my arm. Dak gave a snort of some sort from the corner where Camille had moved on to braid his hair. I had the feeling that Dak didn't like me very much. Maybe he was jealous. Yeah, that's probably it. I certainly wouldn't blame him. Although, Dak wasn't the worst looking with his dark hair and dark green eyes, still not _Kendall _beautiful, but not hideous.

Either way, I was ecstatic that Kendall at least found my lame humor attempt funny.

**Okay, so not as good as I planned, but what did you guys think? I'm thinking James will get his alone time with Kendall next chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas!**

**Oh! If you guys haven't, I'd appreciated it if you'd check out my other Kames story, **Life's What You Make It**. I've been told that the further on it goes it gets more and more adorable-like! I personally think that it's fluffy! And I have another Kames story and one one-shot out too if you'd like to check those out.**

**I feel so bad that I'm practically advertising my other stories, but any writer on FF will know what I'm talking about, right? REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my word, ya'll are amazing! And because of the number of reviews, I'm updating again so soon! Thank you all SO much for the incredible reviews/alerts/favorite etc. And the amazing reviewers for this story would be **Sum1cooler, CheekyBrunette, MerielTLA, Beausaurus, Logan Henderson Is Mine, XxxAnimaniacxxX, abby1234, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, child who is cool, **and **TheMelodyInMyHead**. If you guys keep up those reviews, I'll probably get a new chapter out tomorrow or Monday!**

**Oh, and to **CheekyBrunette**, the one shot was **Close**. You may not see the resemblance, but the idea just hit me when I was reading that and also because I'm kind of weird like that! :)**

**Anyway, I'm glad this is so HILARIOUS! Ya'll like the funny, dontcha'? lol, I'm doing my best to make it funny and I hereby apologize to anybodies family that got involved in the laughter ;)**

**Haha, Enjoy! The main romance comes in the next chapter!**

It had been a whole 36 hours sense I had last seen the gorgeous blonde that was leaving a memory in my head. Luckily Carlos and Logan were made partners for English. Knowing Carlos, you wouldn't think that was very lucky, at least not for Logan. Carlos was the type of guy who would ask irrelevant question like, "…if swimming is so good for your figure, how do you explain whales?" or make statements like, "Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that people who have the most, live the longest." It got annoying fast, and Logan was a one track mind like a race horse. But it was also good for me because Logan had called me over to keep him sane. The good? Kendall. I can guaranty you that the answer to that question will always by Kendall… at least when you're talking to me. Others might have answers about World Piece and Saving the Arctic… blah blah blah… my answer is always Kendall.

So, that's how I ended up sitting in Logan's living room, bored out of my perfectly sculptured mind.

"Logan? Where's Kendall?" I honestly couldn't care less at this point if Logan, or Carlos for that matter, wondered about why I was looking for the blonde god.

"Hockey practice." Logan said shortly without looking up from the paper he and Carlos were hunched over. "Okay, Carlos. You need to think of a decent story or Mrs. Garrison is going to fail you."

Carlos scrunched his nose like he smelled a dog's butt. "How about… The Toasted Milkshake that went Snowboarding?"

Logan face palmed. "Lord help me now!" And as if by some magic force, his prayer was answered.

"Bonjour, les gens intelligents qui vivent dans ma maison!" Kendall recited cheerfully as he threw his hockey bag on the couch.

_Damn him and his sexy French… _

He plopped down on the couch by Carlos. "Dude! The Toasted Milkshake that went Snowboarding? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Like you could do better!" Carlos stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"Actually, I can. Here," He took the paper and wrote something down before handing it to Logan. "Read it."

Logan took one look at the paper before falling to the carpeted floor and rolling around in laughter.

"What?" I asked and snatched the paper before an enormous grin took over my face.

"What does it say?" Carlos seemed bummed to be left out.

"It says, 'People in cars cause accidents. Accidents in cars cause people.'"

Carlos' brown eyes seemed lost for a moment. "I don't get it."

"Carlos…" Logan chuckled as he finally lifted himself off the floor. "It's a reference to sex."

"Oh… yeah, I still don't get it."

Kendall shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just go with your toasted milkshake. I gotta go shower before things start growing on me."

_NO! I love you all sweaty… well; I love you all the time… Damn I need to stop thinking so inappropriate about Kendall…_

"Kendall? Camille gave me these tickets to the new Cheese Factory opening up and I don't think I'll make it. You want 'em?" Kendall took the tickets from Logan with a skeptical look in his wonderful eyes.

"I don't have anyone to go with." Is it possible that he's looking at me?

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

Logan has always told me sense the 6th grade that all the Cuda Hair Spray I put in my hair was going to alter my brain's function. This was one time I was seeing his point. "I'll go with you!" I shouted before I could think about what I was doing. But hey, I did want him alone, right? And if I don't succeed, I'll just have to redefine success.

He looked at before his eyes sparked like rockets. "Sounds like a plan. We can go in an hour." And just like that, he was off to the bathroom, probably stripping himself of his sweaty hockey jersey…

"OUCH!" Carlos exclaimed. "My pencil bit me!"

Logan groaned. "I highly doubt that."

"It's okay. It's just jealous."

"Why would a pencil be jealous?" I inquired, deciding I didn't want to miss this explanation.

"Because, my #2 pencil is so popular but it is still number two." The Latino looked like he had just figured out one of Einstein's theories.

"Okay…" I said slowly and made my way to the kitchen. It always amazed me how Carlos made it this far in school.

5 hours later, well in reality is was only 1 but it still felt like 5, Kendall finally came down stairs, smiling and smelling like a rosebush.

"You ready?" He asked as he grabbed his car keys from the counter.

"Yep!" I jumped up from the couch and together we made our way to the Cheese Factory.

Any cheese lover would have been in love with this place. There were cheese platters _everywhere_. I mostly just listened to Kendall babble on and on about hockey. Man, I thought he was out-going when we were at his place! But this was on a whole new level, to the point where I thought he'd never be able to stop like one of those BING commercials. Only, I didn't mind. It was cute.

"… so I told coach, 'Better late than really late' but no, I still got detention even though it was Dak's fault for leaving the class hamster in the rain!" At the mention of Dak, I knew I'd have to change the subject.

"Look! Is that Chucky Cheese?" I hoped to distract him long enough to get a picture with a ball of cheese.

"That's not Chucky Cheese, that's just—"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a picture!" I pulled him over to stand by me on the one side of the cheese ball and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling impossibly close for a friendly picture. We got some old fat man to take the picture and together we said, with irony, "Cheese!"

"Thanks." Kendall said as he took his camera back from the man. "You know how you made that lame sandwich joke the other day?" He asked as we were at the cashier, buying the odd cheeses that we basically just picked off the shelves.

"Yeah."

"Well it's my turn to make a lame joke." Kendall starred up at me with a childish smile and his dimples perturbing. "When cheese gets its picture taken, what does it say?"

I laughed and knew from that moment that me and Kendall were meant to be. Somehow I would make him mine.

All it would take is our lame sense of humor.

**So, Cargan is officially underway. They won't be as big as the Kames and/or future Jagan… *hint hint* but they'll be sweet. And I promise this IS a KAMES story! :)**

**Please review! Was it still funny yet also romantic? That's how I was going for it, maybe not very romantic here, but lots of ROMANCE in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story news: This chapter is short and not very eventful. But the next one will make up for this! I promise! Actually, think of this as a 'filler' chapter. Reasons way is in the A/N at the end. **

**Yes, there will be Jagan later on and yes, this story is basically one-sided unless I NEED to change it. The reason behind that is that it's naturally easier for me to write from James's perspective. **

**Also, Dak will be a problem. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll put your names up on the next chapter but I feel like I'm taking too much space as it is!**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

"All hockey players are bilingual. They know English and profanity." Kendall explained to me on the car ride home. "Especially us Wild's. Certainly we're not satisfied with just winning games. We've been playing some pretty good hockey, but we think we can play much better—" After a while I just sorta toned him out. It wasn't that he was annoying, more that he was just a dreamboat sight for sore eyes. Really, who wouldn't be in love with those deep sea green eyes? Or those dipping dimples that just begged to be truly mapped out?

"That sounds like a contradictory sport." I told him.

He looked over from the driver's seat and gave me that look. The one where you think you know what's going on but really you have no freaking idea. "Yeah… I guess it is." He sounded calm and collected but I knew something was up. It was one of my many God-like gifts that I was graced with. Still, it fell second to being gorgeous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just, we arrived at your place half an hour ago and we haven't moved." I looked around and sure enough, we were parked outside my home.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Have really just been sitting here _that _long?"

"Yep!" He flashed me a smug grin and leaned over me to unlock my door, which he could have just done with the buttons on his side. But nooooo, he just had to lean over me and give me freakin' boner.

_Tease… _

Kendall threw his head back in laughter. "Dude, it's okay! You don't have to look like you were pushed into the snow naked."

"Hahaha. Very funny." I replied sarcastically, shooting him a glare—yet making no attempt to get out of the car.

"What? Can't take a little dirty joke… _professor_?"

"Hey, I didn't plan on seeing my English professor at the Cheese Factory!" I said addressing his comment. Mrs. Garrison, our English teacher, happened to be at the Cheese Factory and for some reason felt the need to tell Kendall all about how I was one of her most honored students.

_Great… now he'll think I'm a nerd… _

"You know, I don't even know why she told you that." I passed it off with s little chuckle to emphasize the oddness of the memory but when I turned my head to look at him, he seemed rather down.

"She doesn't like me very much."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a 'jock'. I mess around in class and all I talk/write about is hockey." Decideing that I couldn't stand to see the defeated look in his eyes, I gently brought my hand to his shoulder and massaged it, doing my best to show as much comfort and feelings as possible. "But you should probably get inside."

"I don't want to." I pouted, protruding my bottom lip.

Kendall giggled at me before taking my face in his hands. "Keep sticking that bottom lip out and I might just have to kiss it."

Now it was my face that fell. "Believe it or not, I've never kissed anyone before. Which I don't understand because look at me! I'm gorgeous!"

"That you are!" He beamed and shook his blonde head at my narcissism. "I've found men who didn't know how to kiss but I've always found time to teach them. If you wanna…" the blonde trailed off with a growing smirk. My face went beet red.

"How about after school tomorrow?" I purred when we got dangerously close to my face.

"Hmm… sounds like a plan to me." He replied with a husky voice that made me realize just how bad my problem in my pants had become. "Ha-ha, you probably want to go inside and take care of that."

"Yes please." And with that, Kendall kissed my nose and handed my bag of cheese.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, later." I waved and made my way to the door. I secretly watched him leave from my bedroom window, my face pressed against the cool glass.

"James?" I turned to see Molly standing in my doorway with a bowl of noodles. "I made you some noodles but you were with that boy so long that I wasn't able to give them to you."

"It's okay. Thanks, Molly."

Molly moved to sit at the edge of my bed. She sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded and she continued. "I couldn't help but notice how star struck you were for that blonde boy."

I looked down as the blush crept to my face. I hadn't actually told anyone (besides Logan) that I was bi. Although it seemed like Kendall had found out on his own.

Molly sighed again and stood up, fixing her tasteful dress. "Well, if you ever want to talk, find me. Oh, and James?" She paused at my doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell your mother." She winked and rushed off downstairs, leaving me with my noodles.

"_I won't tell your mother…" Unfortunately, it's Logan that I don't want to find out._

_I just don't want him to know._

**Okay! Don't get upset that I made you wait an extra day AND it was really short and maybe not so eventful. But the next chapter will make up for that by far! But you guys need to review like you've been doing and I promise to get the next chapter out TOMORROW! This one was short because I've had a killer headache and it's 104 degrees… in Wisconsin. No, that's not right. I don't like summer at all. I'm a snow girl ;)**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to **XxxAnimaniacxxX**. I saw on her profile that she mentioned two of my stories and I wanted to say THANK YOU! Lol, yeah but anyway…**

**Thanks to **XxxAnimaniacxxX, Sum1cooler, Anim3Fan4Ever, TheMelodyInMyHead, DancingFanatic217, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, child who is cool, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Lil' Boy Monster, CheekyBrunette **and **MerielTLA**. Seriously, I don't mean to sound like a sap, but it's you guys that get me through my days (at least my writing days!) and this story wouldn't exist without you all, so thank you to everyone. You get a invisible cookie with James's face on it! Hehe, I'd love to eat that cookie up… ;)**

**Okay, I was impressed with this chapter! So you guys let me know what you think! Also, I need ya'll to go to my profile and vote on my poll about what should happen next in the story! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

Class the next day was boring as ever. I spent most of it with my iPod in and listening to Price Tag by Jesse J and B.O.B. I really should have been paying attention to the teacher because we were supposed to be taking notes for our history test coming up but I just couldn't get a blonde outta my mind. No matter what I did, his angelic face clouded my corneas, enabling my gorgeous eyes to see anything else.

I was also contemplating what to do about Kendall. It was obvious that we liked each other. No doubt. But why couldn't I just make a move? He said he wanted to teach me how to kiss, but I knew going out with him would hurt Logan. It didn't matter why, it just would.

The whole time I was drifted off in my own world, I failed to notice Hayden standing in front of my desk.

"Hey James." She smiled and flipped her blonde hair. "Me and Ciara were planning on throwing a party at our place tonight. Ciara wants me to ask if you can come?" Ciara and Hayden were twin sisters. I had always had a feeling that Ciara had thing for me but she was kind of bitchy. I may be Cuda model worthy but I'm not dating a bitchy drama queen. That was supposed to be _my _role in a relationship.

She must have noticed my uneasiness. "We're inviting all the guys in our grade. Logan will be there." She added, hoping that the mention of my best friend would make me go. Really, it was the mention of the word 'all'. That meant Kendall would be there.

I smiled up at her. "I'd love to."

"Great!" She chirped and went back to her seat, just as the teacher began telling Carlos off.

"Carlos, I'm not answering that question." The professor shook his head at the Latino.

"So it's stupid question?" Carlos questioned.

"No questions are stupid."

"If there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do stupid people ask? Do they get smart just in time to ask questions?" The teacher just groaned at Carlos and went back to the lesson. Carlos turned back to look at me from his seat. "What'd I say?" He asked, his brown eyes filled with hysterical innocents.

I chuckled. "Nothing, Carlitos. Nothing at all."

"You look fine!" Logan insisted as we hung around in my room. I was trying on different outfits for the party in half an hour. "Who are you even trying to impress?" He inquired as he leaned back on my bed and clearly checking out my ass in my tight black skinny jeans.

"I just wanna make the world dance." I quoted Jessie J. It wasn't like I could tell him I was trying to seduce his brother. That'd be a total disaster.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, I'm sure you're trying to impress Carlos."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you made sure to spike your hair up like Carlos said he likes." Logan blushed.

"I have a girlfriend…" he murmured.

"That's a problem." I said and twisted around in front of the mirror.

"According to my calculations that problem doesn't exist."

_There he goes, getting all defensive again._

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. "C'mon. We have a party to go to!" I pulled him forcefully out of the room and to my car.

When we got to the party, we spotted Hayden right away. She was talking to some of her girlfriends. The nice thing about Hayden was that she never told anyone else stuff that wasn't their business, so I knew I could ask her this without getting weird looks or rumors starting.

"Hayden," I practically ran up to her. "Have you seen Kendall?"

She looked around for a moment. "Hm. I think he was inside with Dak. Try the kitchen."

"Thanks!" I did my best jog into the house, immediately bumping into Camille. "Hey Camille."

"Is Logan here?"

_Wow, forward much?_

"Yeah, he's outside with Carlos." She ran off. "You're welcome!" I shouted irritably. Damn was she annoying.

I spent the rest of the night looking everywhere for Kendall, but my search came up empty handed. I spotted Dak at the punch table a couple times but every time I asked him where Kendall was, he'd blow me off like a mosquito. _No one _blows James Diamond off. He'll get my revenge.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I flopped down on the couch, exhausted from my frantic searching for the past hour and a half. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, picturing those amazing green eyes. For some odd reason I found myself thinking about what they'd look like watching a fireworks show, getting my hopes up for the 4th of July. That was a while away, but I thought they'd be museum worthy. Suddenly, I felt the couch dip underweight next to me. I peeked my eyes open to see Ciara sitting next to me, holding a beer in one hand and offering me another in the other hand.

"Rough day?" She asked and batted her eyes, making me want to vomit. But I took the beer anyway.

"Yeah." I took a swig of the beer and my head immediately throbbed, but somehow I wanted more.

"Hey, you want to go out for pizza and some sex?" She asked suddenly and I did a total spit take, spitting beer onto the poor guy walking in front of me. She was totally drunk and like I said… bitchy. "What, you don't like _pizza_?" She asked smugly. I really wanted to vomit now and unfortunately, she started crawling onto my lap.

"Don't you want to wait to do _that _with your mister right? Which I'm not." I stuttered nervously.

"When I eventually meet Mr. Right, I'll have no idea that his first name was _Always._" She purred in my ear and began to give me lap dance and I knew I had to go.

"Actually, I'm gonna head out. It was nice seeing you Ciara." I didn't wait for a response before I ran to the coat closet. I was disappointed that I didn't see Kendall at all, but I needed to go before Ciara attacked me in a dark room.

I opened the door to the large closet when I felt something bump hard into my back, causing me to fly forward into the closet. Whoever it was fell on top of me and the closet door slammed shut.

"Ugh." I tried pushing myself up, stopping when I heard the voice from above me.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall apologized, not noticing it was me.

"It's fine. It's me, James." Even in the dark I saw his face light up.

"James!" He suddenly hugged my neck. "Dude, I was starting to think you'd never come."

"You wanted me to come?"

"Yeah! I was sorta hoping to dance with you but I'm assuming you're leaving if you're going in the coat closet." The last bit sounded oddly deflated.

I slowly turned around underneath him, making him basically straddle me on the floor. "Well, we can always dance now."

Kendall gave a throaty chuckle and leaned down to my ear. "Dance with our bodies or dance with our tongues?" His voice was so husky that I was sure it would never be the same again. Either way, I need it.

Nodding, I carefully brought me head to meet his nose brushing against each other in a romantic Eskimo kiss. Now, I may be a human form of a god, but all gods cross unpleasant moments. This was one.

Just as we were about fully connect our lips, or as Kendall puts it, 'Soul meeting soul on a lover's lips', the closet door burst open.

"JAMES!" Logan exclaimed and pushed Kendall off of me. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you find him?" He asked Kendall, clearly missing the romantic mood in the air.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, I did." The blonde stood up and patter Logan on the shoulder. "I'll see you at home." He walked to the closet door, shooting me a wink over Logan's shoulder, obviously not wanting Logan to find out either.

I'll get him next time.

**So? Thoughts? REVIEWS! Hehee… I'm so devious! But hey, at least I gave them an Eskimo kiss! And also, do you guys want this to be RATED M? If you do, I'll happily change it! Anyway, REVIEW!**

**OMG! There's a tornado in my neighborhood! I'm running to my basement man!**

**Review! :) (and hope this tornado doesn't kill me! I doubt it will though.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha ha! I survived the tornado! Also, quick shout out to my male roommate. Love you Michael! :) You inspired this chapter, even if you look a lot like Michael from Charlieissocoollike on youtube! lol, :)**

**Thanks to **Anim3Fan4Ever, XxxAnimaniacxxX, TheMelodyInMyHead, Beausaurus, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Sum1cooler, CheekyBrunette, Logan Henderson Is Mine, child who is cool **and **BieberLove **for reviewing!**

**Anyone else think ****IRISH**** actors are SEXY? Heehee… I'm in **_**Ireland**_** for a week with Michael and I swear, the Irish accent (especially the guys) is knee-weakening! I just got here last night and I already love it too much! :)**

**One more thing. This chapter isn't as funny as the others, but like a said in the last chapter, I tried to add something entertaining here and there!**

"So, tell me about this new script." Logan said, picking at his mystery meat as we both plopped down at our table at lunch. I had seen an advertisement for the new school play and ran by to pick up the script, wanting to audition for the lead role.

"My name is Charles O'Shea, I'm 16 years old, 6ft 3' tall, Irish with dark brown hair. I'm introverted and flighty but can be suspicious and am scared of spiders." I told him and took a sip of my orange juice. "I don't even know what introverted means but…"

"It means you're shy." Logan said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Like it really matters."

"It does if you wanna get the lead."

"Would you shush already?"

"Fine. Just saying." At that it went quiet. I didn't mind though, my mind was on Kendall, as always. But I soon came back to reality when I harsh thump came from the seat by Logan.

"Hey, Logie." Camille chirped and stole one of his French fries. "What are you doing tonight?"

Logan sighed. "Camille, I'm busy."

"But I want to go to the movies." She pouted stubbornly. I honestly had no idea how Logan could possibly put up with her.

"I need to study for my AP History exam."

She groaned and flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Boring." Logan just rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch.

I was just about to drift off into one of my many fantasies about me and Kendall at the zoo, petting penguins, when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Did you hear what coach made Carlos do?" Dak told Kendall as they sat at their table.

"No, what happened?"

Dak leaned in closer to Kendall. And yes, I was full out watching them. "Carlos let a pig loose on the rink after practice. So coach told him to stand in a closet for five minutes without moving. He told Carlos it was good elevator practice and Carlos believed it."

"Dude!" Kendall and Dak both broke out into laughter and I myself had a hard time trying not to laugh and let on that I was listening in. "That's so Carlos-like!"

Soon their conversation turned back into boring hockey related stuff that I didn't give shit about. I turned my attention back to my fries, only to discover that they were covered in orange soda.

"Uh…" I looked at Logan and saw him covered in orange soda as well. "Mind explaining? Cause I like my fries!"

He looked down. "I broke up with Camille. She said that she was starting to question my orientation because I never wanted to go do manly things with her."

I suddenly felt many emotions swim through my body. "Well… you have been with Carlos a lot." I tried saying it as gentle as I could.

Logan chuckled. "Okay, we've all questioned your orientation but that doesn't mean I'm gay too."

I felt my stomach drop. It was obvious that Carlos liked Logan and wouldn't take that news well. But I made it a plan to get Logan outta his closet, because it was no secret how he looked and talked to the Latino.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence, Logan with his thinking face on and me wondering if there was a possibility that I could be the new face of Cuda, and went our seperate ways.

Luckily for me, my next class was theater.

I entered the theater room to find it slightly more packed than usual, but nothing to out of hand. There were guys painting boxes and sets on stage while most of the other people were in the chairs listening to the director, Jeremy, give directions.

"So, everyone will audition by alphabetical order. You will state your name and the part you are auditioning for. We'll start with Hayden Anderson."

Jeremy took his seat up front and Hayden walked up to the stage, auditioning for the lead girl role, Emily Conway. Looking at my watch, I realized that I was actually slightly late and silently be raided myself for taking that extra 5 minutes to watch Kendall take off his hockey jersey.

Hayden was good. She didn't quite pass for an Irish washerwoman from early times but she was better than I had originally thought.

"James Diamond." I was called on stage. I stood up straight, fixed my leather jacket, put my famous smile on and made my way up to the stage, winking at one of the finer ladies on the walk by. What can I say? I'm a flirt.

"My name is James Diamond and I'm auditioning for the role of Charles O'Shea." Jeremy nodded and I quickly got into character and, remembering Logan's advice, did my best Irish accent possible to make it seem more real.

"Oh Emily, you do not remember anything? Nor do I. We must both be plagued with amnesia, a foggy blight of forgetfulness caused by our mutual head trauma. Tell me stranger, do I seem familiar to you? For thy beauteous face seems a pleasing mystery. Sadly, I recall nothing, yet I have an idea as to our dire situation. Clear it is that we are strongly attracted to each other."

Maybe this was my imagination, but somehow my mind picked _now _to realize that Kendall was sitting on one of the boxes on stage, looking at me intensely, almost as if he was watching a tragic moment unfold in front of his eyes. He must have noticed me hesitate because he gave a smile and a sign, signaling me to keep going. And that I did.

"Perhaps you and I met, not long ago, and blessed by love at first sight, we devoted ourselves to one another, spiting all family and friends, whereupon, before we could be together as man and wife perhaps I was banished, and the only way you could join me was by feigning thy death. Thus, I was sent here to revive you and steal you away, where we would then find some nest of love hidden away in the hills of Verona, and hence we would spend the rest of our lives snuggling in the spoon position. (Thinks a moment.) No, that doesn't make sense. No one could fall in love so quickly."

Everyone was quiet when I finished until Kendall, always the hero for me, stood up and clapped. It didn't take 5 seconds before everyone else was standing up and applauding too. I beamed. _This _is what I want to feel every day. _This _is why I want to be famous, to have this satisfaction that I can do things on my own without my mother's beauty line to help.

Although looking back, the last lines of the monologue rang through my head.

"_No one could fall in love so quickly." _Yet somehow I couldn't help but feel like I was in love with Kendall. I mean, I knew I was. That's been established before. But now it's different. Now… it's becoming an uncontrollable force. I need him and I need him quickly.

"Hey James!" I turned to see Kendall running up to me after class, grinning from ear to ear. "That was incredible!"

I laughed and looked down to hide my blush. "Thanks. I probably wasn't that good."

He shook his head stubbornly, his blonde bangs swishing from side to side. "It was sure as hell better than anyone else. You actually seemed in the moment. What were you thinking about?"

_You…_

"Nothing in particular."

"Well, what are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing. Why?"

He smirked. "Because I want your mind to be clear when I do this."

Before I knew it, I felt a set of soft warm lips against mine. He was kissing me and it was bringing so much pleasure to my body that I couldn't control myself any longer. My hands found their way to his hair and gripped it tight, forcing the kiss to be deeper and much more passionate. Kendall groaned into my mouth when I pushed him till his back it the wall. "James…" He mouthed against my neck.

"Yeah?" I breathed back.

"Do you want to go out with me this Saturday to the movies… alone."

I chuckled breathlessly as my lips moved themselves to his inviting neck. "Definitely."

We stayed there, practically assaulting each other against the wall until a voice broke us swiftly apart.

"My trouble with jogging is that by the time you realize you're not in shape for it, it's too far to walk back." Logan and Carlos came from around the corner, Carlos practically hanging on Logan's arm.

"You should get in better shape." Carlos teased and poked Logan's nose before turning to look at me and Kendall. "What's up with you two?"

"Yeah," Logan crossed his arms. "What _is _up with you guys?"

"Um"

"I just tried teaching James how to play hockey and it didn't work out so well." Kendall explained. Damn he was a good liar; I'll need to watch that later on. I smiled shyly just by the thought that there was going to be a later on.

Logan didn't look convinced but he let it drop and told us he was going to go to class. Carlos quickly followed but dropped behind to whisper to me and the blonde, "Remember, the difference between pornography and erotica is lighting." He winked and took off.

Kendall turned to me and smiled. "I'll never know what runs through his head."

**Haha, I had to make James do an Irish accent. Can you not picture that? **_**An Irish James Maslow?**_** Oh god, kill me now. Haha, I'm done with my rant. So review! Next chapter will be HILARIOUS, trust me! I have it written already and my friends practically peed themselves reading it!**

**Hehehehe…. Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tadaa! I made you guys wait for so long and now I feel bad about it. But Ireland is crazy, man. I LOVE it here and the people are SO sweet! Ya'll should come here one day! I promise, even if the sky can be awfully gloomy, it's the happiest place on earth… :) Shout out to the Irish readers!**

**Now that I'm done being a spokes person, thanks to **MerielTLA, child who is cool, BaronofDenmark, CheekyBrunette, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Anim3Fan4Ever, TheMelodyInMyHead, Sum1cooler **and **BieberLove **for reviewing!**

**Enjoy the chapter that had my friends almost peeing themselves! I don't know it you guys will find it as funny, but they did!**

**OH! And next chapter will be the last before the ultimate sex scene that I'll be uploading separately for ya'll. I will let you know at the end of that chapter too. Just thought you should know…**

"Argh." Carlos huffed as he plopped down next to me on the couch. "I love your house, James, but the TV is killing me." I turned to look at him. I knew it wasn't the T.V that was killing him. It was the person _watching _the T.V that was.

After school, I had invited everyone over to my house. If I had had it my way it would just be me and Kendall, sitting here on the couch… making out a little bit… maybe running our hands down each other's bodies…

_Damn. Think of dead puppies! _I had to tell myself when my skinny jeans got too tight in the crotch area. We were sitting in my living room, my mom and Molly were gone, and Logan had been fixated on the news station on the T.V ever sense he heard there might be a tornado.

"Logie!" Carlos got back up and shook the smarter boys shoulders.

"What?" Logan shot him an annoyed glance.

"I want to hang out with you and have fun!"

"I'm trying to hear the forecast for tonight."

Carlos stood up and pretended to straighten an invisible tie around his neck. "Weather forecast for tonight: Dark. Continued dark overnight, with widely scattered light by morning." He stated in a strict news man voice.

Logan just shook his head and turned the T.V off. "Happy?" Carlos nodded excitedly and plopped down in front of him and began playing with the hem of Logan's shirt.

I began to feel lonely and soon enough, Kendall came back from the bathroom. "Hey." He plopped down next to me and beamed.

_God, I want to kiss those dimples._

"Hello." I grinned back and scooted closer to him, trying to feel as much body heat as possible. "Have fun in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, your toilet tried to eat me though." Kendall joked. I giggled and pushed his arm lightly, my smiled getting bigger when he pushed me back.

Carlos turned to look at us. "Seriously, are you two a thing?" He asked nonchalantly, not seeming to realize the glare he received from Logan.

I didn't want to answer and i saw the nervous look on Kendall's face as well, so I did the next best thing... Confuse Carlos. "I won't hesitate for a moment to avoid answering!" I told him and took a small sense of pride in his confused expression. He began to mouth my response back to himself and his eyebrows scrunched up together.

After a while of just sitting there, trying to hold back our laughter, Logan finally spoke up. "You guys are stressing out his mind." He muttered and began rubbing Carlos' shoulder blades. "Why don't you go make some coffee or something." Logan offered.

Carlos looked unsure. "I don't know... my mom says I'm not allowed to use kitchen appliances anymore."

"It's okay." I assured him. "Molly told me the coffee maker is idiot proof."

"Oh, okay!" Carlos bounced out of the living room and the rest of us snickered.

"Why does he never catch on to insults?" Logan questioned Kendall through his snickering.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess that's just the way he is. But it just makes him all the more lovable." We agreed and soon began talking about hockey when we heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Uh... James?" Carlos came inside the living room with a pile of jumbled up machine parts.

I sighed. "Did you break the coffee machine?" He nodded and pouted a little. "It's fine, just put it back and maybe my mom won't notice."

As Carlos walked dejectedly back to the kitchen, Kendall leisurely snuck his hand behind my back and gently rubbed circles in my back, sneakily enough that Logan didn't notice. "You know what they say... Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot." The three of us burst out laughing and I had to clutch my stomach to prevent myself from falling on the floor.

An hour later, we were still sitting in my living room and by then had opted to start playing a new surfing game for the Wii that Molly had got me for my birthday last year.

"Oh... oh... oh!" Kendall chanted as he balanced on the surfer board and rode out all the waves. He was incredibly bad but the sounds he was making... Damn him how much he sounds like he was riding out an orgasm rather than a wave.

_Yeah... maybe a wave of orgasm..._

I sniggered to myself and saw Logan eyeballing me suspiciously. I turned back to watch Kendall before throwing pieces of popcorn at him. "You suck, dude!" I shouted jokingly and stuffed my face full of popcorn.

"If you can't learn to do it well, learn to enjoy doing it badly." He stated and flipped his blonde bangs to the side. For the first time, I noticed he had a little scar above his left eyebrow and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Logan laughed. "He's got a point!"

Kendall's turn ended and his score was seemingly bad. But he did look like he was having a good time and that was all i really cared about.

"Is that Camille?" Kendall asked as he stepped off the board and pointed out the window. Camille and her friends were walking by my house, most likely on the way to that bitchy cheerleader, Jo's, place. Yeah, I lived next door to a bitchy cheerleader.

"Yep. That's her." Even thought Logan's tone held malice, his face visibly fell and Carlos wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, nuzzling his neck a little.

"Do you miss her?" The Latino asked with only a slight hint of jealousy.

"I still miss my ex." Logan replied while looking down but suddenly his head snapped up. "But my aim is getting better." He joked and looked at Carlos with a crocked grin. Carlos giggled while me and Kendall laughed.

"JAMES DIAMOND!" I heard my mom shriek from the kitchen. I hadn't even realized she'd come home.

I leaned in and whispered in Kendall's ear, "I'll be back... babe." I added and felt my stomach pool with the slight gasp that came from the blonde's kissable mouth.

Walking into the kitchen i saw my mom glaring at the used-to-be coffee maker. "Yes, mother."

"James David Diamond, what is this?" She asked sternly and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. Maybe it was all that eye liner she was wearing but still...

"It's the coffee maker."

"Not anymore."

"Well duh, mom. I'm not blind." I wanted to take back the words as soon as I snapped them at her. I saw her start to shake with rage because you do NOT talk back to my mother. "Uh... look! A spider in your hair!" I exclaimed nervously.

Her hands flew up to her hair, immediately forgetting about the coffee maker. "Where? Oh my lord! I need a shower!" She ran up stairs and I let out a breath i didn't know I was holding.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mother." Kendall smirked at me as I sat back down next to him.

"Hey, honesty is the best policy, but insanity is a better defense." I told him with a grin. He laughed lightly at my once again 'lame' humor.

Slowly our laughter died down and we just sat there smiling and looking deep into each other's eyes. I truly did feel as if he was looking into my soul and my heart began to flutter.

Logan stood up and clapped me on the shoulder. "Me and Kendall have to get back before curfew." He stated and picked up his back pack.

"I'll walk you out, Logie!" Carlos exclaimed and ran out the door, pulling 'Logie' out with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendall looked down nervously and I saw his cheeks turn red.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Definitely." I briefly look over my shoulder to see Logan in the getting in the car and giving Carlos a piece of folded paper. I took this as my opportunity. Gently reaching up to cup Kendall's chin, I titled it up and placed a gently kiss on his lips, loving the moan the blonde emitted at the gesture.

"See you later, James." He smiled and let his hand linger longer then necessary on my arm before grabbing his backpack and going out to his car.

Carlos came back inside and looked at my face. "I know you two are together."

My head snapped to the side to look at him. If it was any other time I'm sure my neck would have snapped in half. "What?"

He gave me the classic 'I know you know what i mean so don't give me that crap' look. "It's obvious."

I sighed. "I feel like I'm standing alone."

"Hey," He smiled and picked his bag up. "You don't stand alone. I also stand alone!" He joked but I knew he was talking about Logan.

I laughed. "Thanks, Carlos."

"Any time."

**Jagan… I'm thinking it's coming up soon but that's all I can really tell you guys about future chapters.**

**My Poll isn't working right now, so please let me know if you have any ideas! I love to see new ideas and I promise that none are stupid. And I also try to use everyone's idea somehow!**

**Review!**

**Oh! And **Life's What You Make It** will be updated tomorrow and I have a VERY IMPORTANT question in my A/N for that chapter that I really need you guys to answer! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, **hello wonderful readers who are reading this. Shout out to **EvilGeniusBookWorm13****. **I read one of her one-shot **Beware the Demon**and I immediately came up with the idea for this chapter! So, she basically inspired this chapter!

**Thanks to **Sum1cooler, Anim3Fan4Ever, XxxAnimaniacxxX, TheMelodyInMyHead, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, CheekyBrunette **and **child who is cool for reviewing! You guys are the greatest and also what gets me to write these chapters!

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my worn out sneakers could take me down the gravel road, heading in an all too familiar direction. It was Saturday night, ergo my date with Kendall. Unfortunatly Kendall was having a difficult time trying to tell Logan why he was going out tonight with me. Logan continuously saw through each one of his lies until Kendall finally gave up and resorted to staying home tonight… kind of. He told Logan he was staying home when I was secretly going to help him sneak out.<p>

I ran up to the darkened house, opened the traditional white picket fence that the Mitchell's had built together. That fence held a strong memory for me for I could still remember that that fence was part of the very first time I had ever seen the breath taking blonde. The fence was installed not long after Kendall was emitted to the family and Tess, Logan's mother, had thought of it as good way to do some new family bounding. Logan, un the other hand, found it quite boring and had secretly texted me to come and sneak him off, eventually leading me to get there and see a peculiar blonde boy with bushy eyebrows staring at an instruction booklet and complaining that he 'didn't read manual'. It was sort of ironic, looking back now, considering I had tried to sneak Logan away then and now I was trying to sneak his brother out.

As quietly as I possibly could, I climbed up a tree on the backside of the house. Kendall's room was on the front so I'd have to find some way to sneak around. I walked around the room until I was above my Kendall's door… _my _Kendall? I kind of liked the sound of that. Anyway, I leaned over the edge of the roof, gripping onto it for dear life and softly banged on the window to his room with my head. I hope it didn't mess up my hair but there was no way in hell that I was going to let go of the roof.

The light came on and a familiar backside of a blonde head poked it's self out, looking side to side for the source.

"Psst." I hissed above him. His head shot up to look at me with a playful grin coming on his face. "I don't even want to know what odd thought is running through your head right now, just hurry!"

He did as told but instead of coming up to meet me, he simply went down to the ground. "I do this a lot." He answer me unasked question and I tried to make the pang of jealousy in my chest go away.

_He did this a lot? Like, with other people?_

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. "Come on!" He ushered me and suddenly felt nauseas.

"W-Wait! You want me to jump?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'll catch you, I promise." I did trust him, but with my life… potentially? I didn't know about that. But I didn't want to seem like a chicken so I sat up on my butt and dangled my feet over the edge.

"Okay," I tried calming my breathing. "1-2-3!" I fell but I never hit the ground. Actually, my butt didn't even hit anything. I opened my eyes to see Kendall smiling down at with an amused expression in his eyes, holding me bridal style.

"My lady?" He mocked smugly and set me on my feet.

I scowled back. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just go before someone waked up."

We made it to the movie theater on record time, well, at least record time by foot. Kendall didn't want to take the chance of opening the garage to get his car when Logan's bedroom was right above it.

"What do you want to see?" I asked as we starred at all the posters outside the theater.

"Monte Carlo." Kendall said.

I looked at him incredulously. "Monte Carlo? That's a Selena Gomez movie!"

He just laughed. "Yeah but I like her. She's cute."

"Aww… are you jealous of Justin Bieber?" I mocked, playfully rubbing his arm.

"No but he has a better hair flip then you do." He rushed the statement out quickly before taking off into the theater. I ran behind him, just now realizing how fast he actually was, and caught him from behind.

Wrapping my arms around his waist to keep him in place, I hugged him close to my body and whispered huskily, "Would you like me to show things I _know _I'm better at then Bieber?"

He shuddered in my grasp as I began to place butterfly kisses down his neck. "Hey! You kids knock it off!" One of the ushers screamed at us before going back to sweeping up popcorn.

Kendall sighed. "Well, will we ever get along about this whole Justin Bieber thing?"

I smirked. "We'll get along fine as soon as you realize I'm God."

"Way to be humble."

"It's hard to be humble when you're as great as I am." Kendall just chuckled and bought the tickets for the stupid Selena Gomez movie.

We sat through the 'humorous' romantic movie, which was totally chick flick, and each time I looked over, Kendall actually seemed to be enjoying it. It was odd but the glimmer in his eyes and the slightly bulge in his tight-ass jeans told me that he was probably in it for some Selena Gomez fantasy. I couldn't blame him. I had one for Emma Watson. At one point in the movie, the kissing really started happening and a reached my arm around Kendall and pulled him into my side. He smiled and laid his head in the cran in my neck.

Everything was actually spectacular until I felt a sharp poke in my lower back. "Ouch!" I exclaimed and flew forward, somewhat knocking Kendall off of me. I heard a giggling voice and knew instantly. "Carlos!"

Carlos' bubbly Latino head poked out from behind the seat. He beamed at us. "You guys like Selena Gomez too?"

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Logan invited me."

"WHAT?" I yelled loud enough for the theater to turn their heads and shush me.

Carlos, still beaming, whispered, "Logie thought you guys were still coming out tonight so he invited me to keep a look out on you guys."

"You're spying on us?"

"Uh… I _was _till I saw it was Selena Gomez and then I just ignored you guys." The Latino answered somewhat uneasily.

Kendall groaned as a figure appeared by the door by the stairs.

"Hey guys." Logan said as he sat behind us by Carlos, instantly having him wrap his arms tightly around him. "Do you guys like some popcorn?"

"I'd like to help you _out_. Which way did you come in?" Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I assumed you didn't want to come with me to get it but if you do that's perfectly fine." Logan chirped nonchalantly.

Kendall, once again, gritted his teeth. "I know you think you understood what I said, but what you heard was not what I meant."

Logan just shrugged and sat back in his chair, watching the movie.

The rest of the movie was horrible. I couldn't get anywhere near Kendall without Logan chucking popcorn in my hair. At one point, when I knew Logan ran out of popcorn, I put my hand on Kendall's knee and rubbed circles into it with my thumb. I guess you could say Logan was less then pleased with the action when he spilled half his soda down my back. That little butt face.

Leaving the movie theater turned out to be a relief when it really should have been disappointing.

"I honestly didn't like all that romantic crap." Logan relished us with his opinions on the movie was we walked down the side walk.

I groaned. "You have a right to your opinions. I just don't want to hear them."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Carlos away and back to his car. I turned to Kendall. "How are you not worrying out about him killing us?"

"I've learned not to worry about love; But to honor its coming with all my heart." Kendall whispered and looked deeply into my eyes and for a moment I thought I could see his soul pooling in his bottle green eyes.

I realized for the first time that the most eloquent silence is the one of two mouths meeting in a kiss.

His lips met mine and a shock soared through my body from my heart to my toes. And when I pulled back I was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" He asked with his own smile.

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reviews? <strong>This one was more romantic… I wanted more romance. I like romance. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**BTR fact! Curt Hansen (Dak Zevon) is from Wisconsin, like me! OMG! :D**

So, I'm back! Haha, not too long of a break but I wanted to get this out. This is a SEXY chapter (hopefully!) but also goes back to the song part of the story. I realized that I drifted away a bit and I'm trying to use a line from the song in every chapter. If you go back and look, most chapters should have one. :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I didn't have a lot of time to do this, so I can't really write everyone who reviewed up here right now! Sorry! I will next time!

**CARGAN ALERT! MAJOR CARGAN MOMENT! **You'll know when you get there. ;0

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand."<em>

Those words rang threw my head as I sat on the school's theater stage after school. Had I really said something so cheesy yesterday? Psh! I was becoming the King of lame quotes now days, all thanks to a certain sexy blonde that I was desperately trying to get into the pants of.

I had been so in thought I hadn't even noticed a pair of hands covering my eyes until I felt a warm chest press against my back. "Boo." Someone whispered in my ear.

I smirked. "Kendall?"

He pulled his hands away and I saw his face light up. "Come on, let us go get something to eat!"

"I can't." I sighed sadly. "I have to work on ideas for the Christmas Dance in a month."

Kendall groaned. "Why?"

"Because even if people don't believe, they still wanna see Santa again."

"Forget Santa, you're the only one I want coming down my chimney." He whispered huskily in my ear as he kissed open-mouthed kisses down my throat. I cocked my head to give him better access. My hands found themselves landing on his waist and pulling him in closer to my own body. I could practically hear the blood pumping through his veins and my heart seemed to swallow itself as he crawled on top of me and my back rested on the dirty stage floor. Oddly, I didn't care if it got my shirt dirty. All I cared about was ripping that grey beanie hat off his head and tangling my fingers through his silky blonde hair. We stayed like that, assaulting each other on the stage floor, until he suddenly pulled back.

"What?" I asked.

"Logan wants us all to meet at our house after school to do math homework tonight."

"Oh…"

"…yeah…" I was disappointed that Logan would be there but I assumed 'us all' meant that Carlos would be there too, considering the four of us had seemingly become best friends in a short time, and Carlos was swooning over Logan all the time. "But after homework, I'll show you a little bit of my skills… kay?"

I looked into those glassy green eyes and knew what he meant.

And it was definitely okay with me.

* * *

><p>I saw Carlos rub his head from the other end of Kendall and Logan's living room.<p>

"Logie! I just don't get it!" The Latino exclaimed, throwing his pencil down on his math book in frustration.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, how about this? You tell me how I can help you understand it."

"Explain it in something I understand."

"I'm not explaining it in hockey terms, Carlos." Logan said.

Carlos put on his thinking face and his eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Explain it in sex!"

I heard Kendall choke on his water next to me and my own head shot up like a bullet. Logan looked pink and was rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"U-Um… I don't know h-how to do that." He stuttered out weakly but his eyes gleamed. "Well, I m-might have a certain way but it won't explain everything you need to know—"

Carlos cut him off before he could finish. "It's fine! Just tell me!" He bounced eagerly in his seat. I couldn't tell if Carlos was trying to hint something or if he was really that idiotic.

"O-Okay, well…" Logan took a breath. "Sex is like math: Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray to god you don't multiply."

We all stared at our little Logie-Bear in amazement. Who knew Logan could even comprehend that dirtiness?

Kendall let out a breathless chuckle and Carlos stared wide-eyed in amazement. I simply felt my face heat up when Kendall's leg brushed mine.

Logan looked like he just shared his deepest darkest secret and basically ran out of the living room, as if it was on fire. Carlos stood up slowly and gave us wink before rushing after Logan.

I felt a hot gust of minty-fresh breath ghost over my ear. "If you were my homework I'd do you every day in every possible way." Kendall licked behind my ear, knowing that it was a sensitive spot for me and I felt him smirk against my skin when I released an attentive moan.

"James, can I ask you something?" Kendall asked, still attacking my neck.

"Mhm." I hummed back.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

My hazel eyes flew open as I chuckled, ruining the moment. "You are too cheesy!" I playfully smacked his arm and he grinned at me.

"I can't help myself. Now, I'm going upstairs to make out... care to join me?" He shook his eyebrows suggestively at me and my heart pounded.

"What about Logan?"

Kendall didn't respond verbally but instead just pointed towards the ceiling and not five seconds late a thud and an extended 'Harder Carlos!' could be heard.

I didn't waste a minute before I was up off the couch and slamming Kendall's back against the living room wall. "As long as we're being lame," I murmured against his cheek as I left butterfly kisses from his ear to his lips, "If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be the McGorgeous… and I wouldn't mind paying to eat you up." Sealing our lips together, I felt a light giggle and a wet tongue lapping at my bottom lip. But I wasn't going to have that. I was the one that usually controlled moments like this and I wasn't going to start giving up now. The theater incident had been a onetime thing, but now that the god himself was back, I was ready to take over.

Using one hand to clamp Kendall's over his head and pin them there on the wall, my other hand snaked its way up Kendall's shirt, caressing his softly defined abs.

My eyes traveled their way to the blonde's pants. "Are those space pants?"

Kendall let out a strangled noise. "N-No. Why?"

"Because your ass is outta this world." I purred against his chest and roughly tore his shirt over his head.

"Now who's that cheesy one?" He smiled gently.

"Depends on how you look at the situation." I shrugged and quickly refocused on my main goal, only to be interrupted by the door bell going off.

"Shit!" Kendall exclaimed and ran to the coat closet and put an oversized winter jacket on, opening the front door. Dak stood there, looking suspicious.

Dak's eyes found mine and he glared, must have noticing my swollen pink lips… or maybe the hickey that I knew was on my neck from earlier…

"Coach wants to see you. There's a scout coming to the next game." Dak told Kendall.

"Really? I'll be there in a second!" Kendall beamed up at Dak who was just slightly taller and looking like he won the lottery. Dak nodded and went back to the car as Kendall came back over to me. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later?"

I nodded and kissed his on the cheek, ignoring the even louder thud and moaning coming from upstairs. "Yeah, see you later."

"Hey, do you wanna spend the night?" He asked suddenly and I took no hesitation to smile and shout a loud 'Yes!'. "Great! I'll meet you back here then."

He made it to the doorway before turning around and winking at me. "Oh, and if a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did anyone see the new Big Time Break up? <strong>Total Kames moment at the end when James put his arm around Kendall and Kendall returned it! Ahhh! My heart screamed out at me! What did you guys think? Let me know and** REVIEW **on what you thought about this chapter!

**Review! ;]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my! **I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was dealing with a rough patch in my life but I'm better now and this will be updated on a regular basis once again, I swear! Thank you to everyone who is still sticking by this story even though I kept it un-updated for so long. You guys mean a lot!

**Well, thanks to** CheekyBrunette, BaronofDenmark, DancingFanatic217, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Sum1cooler, Sir RCCS, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, mrsscarlettpena, Anim3Fan4Ever, , child who is cool, TheMelodyInMyHead, kaitlynluvskames, msdancerchick15 and AllstarLeahBTR for reviewing. OMG! You guys are so amazing! I got **16 **reviews on that chapter! I love you guys so much! Let's see if we can do that again, and **IF **we can, I'll update again **tomorrow**!

Haha, anyway, _When the Sun Goes Down _is posted! So if you wanted to read the sequel to LWYMI, go check that out!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The spaceship was out of control and only one person could save us...<p>

"Die, Bitches!" Carlos shouted at the T.V screen. I could only laugh at my bud as we sat on the Mitchell's couch playing video games, awaiting my Knight and shining armor's arrival.

"Dude, you need to call down before you hurt yourself!" I told Carlos while trying to contain my laughter.

Carlos shook his head rapidly, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I can't calm down! If I calm down, the zombie bitches will eat me alive."

"You swear when you get too far into a game."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" He hollered, eyes still transfixed on the screen.

I threw my hands up in surrender. If I learned one thing about Carlos, it was that you never disturb him when he gets into his Zombie-killing mode. Putting my controller on the end table beside me, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey." I greeted Logan, who was sitting at the counter doing Math homework.

"Hey." He greeted back. "Where's Carlos?"

I smirked. "Up your ass."

Logan choked on his own spit as his face turned the color of tomato juice. "W-What are y-you talking about-t?" He stuttered and tried to put on his, 'Nothing's up' face. His nervous chuckling was a clear give away.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Oh my sweet, pessimistic, naïve Logie. See, I know you live here and all, but the walls aren't as thick as you might think."

"Yeah, I know." Logan looked down at his homework. "I'm just… confused. You know?"

I smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. I do know. But I can't help you become _un_confused if you don't talk to me."

"It's just…" He started out but faded softly. I put my arm around him and gave him a little nudge to get him going. "I always thought people who were meant to be together would always find a way to be together, no matter what gender they were or how they acted or what they're ethnicity was... And I know it sounds weird, but what if that's not true anymore?" Logan looked up at me hopefully, chocolate eyes meeting hazel.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what if soul mates aren't real? What if we all fall in love but there isn't that _one _person who you're _meant _to ge with?"

My eyebrows bunched together. "I'm still confused, Logie. You're babbling on again and none of its fitting together."

He sighed and stared at his hands in his lap. "What if someone can fall in love with you, but you fall in love with someone else."

"So? I'm sure that's happened many times before. Actually, I know it has! Camille loved you but you didn't love her back. You love Carlos."

He shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't a typical 'I just got banged' shift but it was more of an 'I have to say something but I know I shouldn't' shift.

"You do love Carlos, right?" I badgered him, keeping my voice low.

"Well—" Logan was cut off by the front door opening and a grinning Kendall and bouncing Dak walked through.

"Cela a été le meilleur jour de ma vie!" Kendall shouted as he flailed his arms around in a circle. He stopped mid twirl and saw me, his bottle green eyes immediately lighting up. "Guess what!"

"What?" I chuckled at his childlike attitude.

He ran over to Dak's side, bumping fists with him. "Me and Dak are going to Chicago to see a professional hockey game _live_!" He exclaimed.

He was so happy, no—ecstatic.

I was not.

He was going away with _Dak_ to _Chicago? Dak? _Why? Why would he want to do that? Well, grant it, I've never really tried to give Dak a chance. He might actually be a good guy, but judging by the way he always stares me down and how his own deep green eyes sparkle around Kendall made me feel like he really wasn't that great.

_Urgh… home wrecker._

Then again, it's not like me and Kendall are married. Though, I can see it now. Me and Kendall sitting around our fireplace on Christmas night, little James jr. and tiny Alyson running around the toy train set that would be blowing it's horn every five minutes, annoying the hell outta me and Kendall but we only kept it because it was a gift from Kendall's mom. Bu t we'd ignore it and cuddle together on the couch, playing with the hems of each other's Christmas sweaters, laughing about the kids fail attempt at making a snowman with "Unkie Carwos" in the back yard.

Yep, that's what I'd like one day, but I can tell you now that if Dak stays in the picture much longer, that dream of mine won't becoming true. And I always make my dreams come true.

"Wow." I did my best to fake excitement, for Logan's sake. I knew if he wasn't here I'd be unloading on Kendall all about how Dak was secretly planning to steal him away from me. But I can't say that with Logan around, otherwise he'll know that Kendall is mine.

_Wow, I sound possessive…_

"I know!" Kendall shouted and sat by my side, high fiving Logan on his way over. "This is incredible! I mean, when Dak told me the scout was coming, I thought I'd get a scholarship, not be invited to go to Chicago!" Kendall looked lost in space with his goofy grin.

Dak laughed. "Well, I told you that you were amazing!"

"Who's amazing?" Carlos asked as he finally joined us all in the kitchen with a lost expression on his face.

It was my turn to laugh. "You done defeating Zombies?"

He tanned face broke into a grin. "Yep! Now who's amazing?"

"I am." Kendall stated proudly and held his head up high. "I'm going to Chicago to watch professional hockey."

"Oh!" Carlos jumped up and down. "Is James going with you?"

"No, Dak is."

"Ruh-roh." Carlos said in a Scooby Doo voice.

Kendall gave him a skeptical look before turning to me. I just shook my head with a shrug of my shoulders, pretending I had no idea what was going on.

The rest of the day went pretty much like that. Me trying to play off Carlos's not-so-subtle hints to Kendall that I wasn't going to like this trip. Did I mention that I told Carlos my theory about Dak? Yeah, I told him when we were playing video games. But his best advice was, "Assumption is the mother of all screw-ups." OH how much I'd _love _to see Dak dressed like an old nanny and trying to take care of a million kids that were all screw-ups in life.

Eventually, Dak left. Eventually, I got to spend time with Kendall.

"So, did Santa wrap you up for me yet?" Kendall asked cockily when we plopped down on his bed together.

I gave a husky chuckled. "Maybe. Have you been a good boy, Kendall Knight?"

"Yes." He whispered back as I crawled on top of him, straddling his athletic waist.

"Are you sure?" I leaned down to lick a light trailed along his neck.

He turned off the lights. "No, I'm not sure. But if I wasn't, will you give me my punishment?"

I groaned into his ear, feeling my insides start to tighten, grinding lightly onto him. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he pulled my face closer to his, smashing our lips together and creating a spark vibrant enough to power the fourth of July parade.

When our lungs forced us to pull away, I rested my forehead as I hovered over his body. "I could give you what you want," I whispered seductively, "or you could just have to settle with a deck of cards…"

"Ngh… and how is that fair?" He asked, trying to compose himself.

"It's fair because sex is like a game of bridge: If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand. And I know you have a _great _hand."

Kendall released a moan as I bit down on his neck. There was no hiding how we felt now. We were letting it all hang out.

_BANG! _

Our heads both spun around to see a water glass shatter at the doorway of Kendall's room, a tinted yellow light flooding in, and a confounded Logan staring with wide-open eyes at the two of us on the bed.

His harsh chocolate colored gaze shifted to me.

"What the hell!"

* * *

><p>Okay… so this was mainly just to get back into the habit of writing, so if it sucked let me know. It wasn't too hilarious but more of sexy time. But OMG! Logan knows… kind of! And what about Dak and Kendall going away? How do you guys feel about that? Let me know! Review!<p>

Oh, and check out my new one-shot if you haven't! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Eck! Sorry this is late! I really have no excuse this time, so you'll just have to be angry at me.

BUT THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER! XD Why? Well, because Kendall gets a POV in this one, sweet cakes! Haha, I just called you all sweet cakes . . . well, that's better than some of the names I say in my bad bipolar moods . . . ;-)

Anyway, thanks to CheekyBrunette, child who is cool, Sum1cooler, TheMelodyInMyHead, LessThanThree333, Sir RCCS, BTRShawty, Anim3Fan4Ever, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, kaitlynluvskames, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Samantha Maslow17 for reviewing! OMG! I know I say this a lot, but I love you guys! :-)

I didn't like this chapter though. I didn't feel like it flowed easily, but we all have those chapters, right? Besides, I think it gets better when Kendall's part comes along. It's a lot less awkward.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Logan exclaimed, not seeming to care about the broken glass on the floor.<p>

I quickly scrambled off of Kendall and shook my head frantically at Logan. "This is not what it looks like!"

Logan scoffed. "James, that's _exactly _what people say when it does!"

"Maybe. . ." I sighed, defeated already. I really had not wanted Logan to find out about this. I knew from past experiences that Logan never really cared for _any _of the guys I dated. I had always figured the smarter boy was just hard to please.

"Why?" Logan inquired surprisingly calmly, startling me a little. "Why would you do this with him? In fact, what _are _you two doing?"

"We're. . . dating." Kendall spoke softly from behind me.

Logan took in a breath of air, chest heaving as he turned back to me. "What could possibly have given you the idea that it was acceptable to date my brother?"

"Uh. . ." I started while feeling slightly intimidated under his gaze. "I thought my feelings for him were enough."

Logan gave a dry chuckle. "Ha. Well then, I don't understand why we don't all follow are emotions. Oh, that's right. Because they lead to stupid decisions that hurt others!"

"It's not like I asked to be in love Kendall! Trust me, if I had the choice I wouldn't!" I defended myself.

He went on to badger me more, "And why did you never tell me about this?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh Logan, your brother is so dreamy and spunky and just plain adorable! I really want to get to meet him in my bedroom. I heard he likes his muscles to be licked during sex!'" I mocked in a high pitched, preppy girl voice.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you telling his sex kinks to me, James. I know I wouldn't."

"Why does this even matter that much to you?" I yelled.

Logan's face went blank. "Because, I love you." He almost whispered it but it came out clear and steady, almost as if he'd been practicing that line for days, possibly even months.

I was in total shock mode. Logan loved me?

I inwardly groaned when it all started to make sense. Everything. God I was so stupid!

"Look, Logan—"

"Don't." He cut me off, shaking his head smoothly. "I know what you're going to say and it's cool. I accepted it a long time ago and now I have Carlos. It's just that sometimes I don't feel like Carlos is enough and whenever I feel like that, somehow you're always there to help me through those thoughts. It's nice. . ." he trailed off looking at the ground.

I wondered how Kendall was taking everything in, but I didn't dare look back at him. All's I knew was that he was being incredibly calm as I hadn't heard anything from him yet.

"But then you just deliberately went behind my back and started dating my brother!" Logan shouted with a scowl.

"Logan, I think the best thing to do is for the three of us to sit down and talk about this casually." I used my best leader voice, trying to sound confident enough to hold my idea.

Logan smirked suddenly. "I would. But Kendall left the room a _long _time ago."

I spun around immediately and sure enough; there was no blonde head of hair in sight. Neither was his bag. "Shit!" I ran and pushed past Logan viciously, almost stumbling over my own two feet on my way down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of them, Kendall was clad in his winter gear and helping Dak button up his shirt. Dak looked like he was on cloud nine when Kendall started fiddling with other zippers on his jacket. "Kendall!" I exclaimed breathlessly, crouching over to grab my knees."What are y-you doing?"

Kendall shot me a glare. "I'm helping Dak with his jacket, what does it look like I'm doing?" His voice was sour and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Where are you going?"

Dak rolled his eyes. "Chicago. . . like we said earlier."

I really wanted to hit him. That turd face! Ruining my relationship with Kendall. I needed to talk with Kendall and figure this all out but no, Dak can't let go. Sense when did he even get back here? _Oh, maybe I should ask him that. . . "_When did you get here?"

"I never left. I just waited in the car till I was sure you had done something wrong."

Now I was livid.

"Shut up, you piece of—"

"Ah! Bad word!" Someone yelped from behind me. Carlos came stumbling into the room, ears covered. "I don't like bad words."

"You swear all the time when you play video games!"

"AH!" Carlos shouted, scared shit-less at my tone. "Why are you yelling at me?"

I felt only slightly bad but I rolled my eyes, turning back to Dak. "Because of _him." _I spat with as much venom in my voice as possible.

Carlos looked confused. "Why? Or is that a stupid question?"

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people." I muttered under my breath.

Kendall snapped.

"What the fuck, James? Stop being an ass!"

"I didn't do anything! Why are you angry at me?"

"Figure it out! And tell Logan he doesn't have to worry about us anymore!" Kendall bellowed as he swung open the door, stomping through it to the car outside that James assumed was Dak's blue convertible.

Dak hesitated, like he hadn't planned for things to go that far, but James wasn't having it. "If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button." James snipped lamely at the other brunette, who returned the favor with a frown, walking quietly out the door and shutting it without any real force.

Carlos turned to James. "Aww. . . you made Dak upset."

James looked at the Latino questioningly. "Why do you care?" He made sure to keep his voice light, not wanting to take his anger out on the bubbly innocent one.

Carlos shrugged and gave a shy smile. "I don't know. . . he's kind of sweet and all. . ."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, James?"

"Do you like Dak?"

Carlos looked like a deer in the head lights. "NO! I mean, no." He put his helmet on his head, blush creeping up his cheeks. I decided to drop it, not really wanting to get in anymore fights.

What happened to that laugh party they always seemed to have? The one where we'd pick on Carlos's less then observant observations or Logan telling some random sex joke. . . Kendall and myself doing our best attempt at not telling Lames jokes. I wanted that back.

I _needed _that back.

Me and Carlos made their way back to the kitchen, sitting at the table as Logan brought in a can of frozen Alphabet soup. I actually gave a full hearted chuckle when I saw that. That was always our group choice when we got depressed about something. Anything from hockey games to crazy ex girlfriends, by the name of Camille, stalking our homes until she gets one of you to come out.

Carlos huffed and pouted his lip. "I could've eaten Alphabet soup and crapped out a better essay!"

Mine and Logan's eyes met for a brief second and all the drama faded as we burst out laughing at Carlos's innocence. It certainly wasn't long before Carlos joined, not aware of what was funny, but just like old times.

I was still determined to get Kendall back when he returned, but maybe we needed a little time apart. Good things come to those who wait, right?

I knew we were going to be fine in the end, all because of a little saying Molly used to tell me.

Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings.

* * *

><p>I was flabbergasted.<p>

Livid, annoyed, bewildered . . . wounded. All these words could easily how I felt.

"How could James say that?" I wondered out loud as I rode in the passenger seat of Dak's car.

Dak shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he didn't mean it like you took it. Stop sounding like a girl." He demanded in a light voice. That was something I never understood. Dak could order you around, insult you, flat out piss you off – yet I couldn't get mad at him because of the voice he talked in.

It was . . . almost comforting.

I knew James didn't find that quite as true, thinking Dak wanted me all to himself. Idiot. . . yet I still love him. One fight isn't going to change that. What might, though, is that James told Logan that he wished he wasn't in love with me. That's why I was angry, but it was like Dak said, I'm probably reading too much into it.

"What do you think he meant?"

Dak shrugged, eyes on the road, streetlight reflections dancing across his face. "Probably meant he didn't have any intention of hurting Logan. At least he said he was in love with you right before that." I must have looked confused because he added, "James has a loud voice. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you guys."

I chuckled lightly and smiled when Dak's own smile graced his lips. He lightly punched me in the arm before turning back to the road as I got a text.

_Is Dak upset? ~CG_

I smiled wider and shook my head. Of course Carlos would be concerned if Dak was okay. Carlos is concerned when Logan steps on ants on walks.

_Yeah, we're both fine. You? ~KK_

Not a minute later and I got a reply.

_Duh! We're eating soup! What eva happened must be ok now. Yay! :-) ~CG_

_Great to know! I'll be back from Chicago in 3 days. Hold down the fort till then. ~KK_

_Oo! Can I be a super hero? MWHAHAHAH Die Beotches! ~CG_

_Lol, what eva you want Carlitos! ~KK_

God Carlos was the best friend I could ever ask for. Yeah, he had the brain and attention span of a 7 year old sometimes but most of the time, he was just a big ball of love. Not in a romantic way, just caring.

"What's so funny?" Dak beamed over at me. I guess I had been laughing out loud.

"Carlos is being Carlos." I said simply, beaming back.

Dak laughed, hand moving down to turn on the radio. "You think we should look into that?" He joked, stopping on a 50's music station. That was something few people knew about me and Dak. We both loved 50's music.

"I learn a long time ago not to really question Carlos; it just hurts your brain cells." I joked back, turning the station up a little. "What are we going to do about James when we get home?"

Dak pulled the car over to the parking lot of a rest stop. "Kendall, duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together." I laughed as he got out, claiming he had to piss like a race horse.

I watched him go, thinking about how maybe, yeah, he might like me a little bit more then friends. Maybe coming here with him was a bad idea, for the sake of my. . . _relationship _with James. I was determined to make sure I still had James in my arms when I got back.

If only I had known that that night, Dak would become my savior.

* * *

><p>Okay, so not really ALL that hilarious. BUT NEXT ONE WILL! I just needed another serious chapter in here. Drama is coming, don't worry. But it'll be funny drama! I promise! And Dak will not be this involved in the story like he is now. Anyways, review! :-)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour! How is everyone doing this fine day? Thanks to After The Fame, DixieStar, Sum1cooler, , child who is cool, 0hMyJ33V4S, XxxAnimaniacxxX, BigTimeBabyDoll, Rarusu aka The Lady Steven, Sir RCCS, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, DancingFanatic217, kaitlynluvskames, CheekyBrunette, Samantha Maslow17 and Anim3Fan4Ever for reviewing! You guys are the **BEST EVER!** And to CheekyBrunette, I wasn't sure if I said this in the PM but I LOVE Sally Sparrow! :-D

Well, Enjoy!

Oh! And I just got a new Kames one-shot out! So if you wanna read it, it's on my profile! :-)

* * *

><p>I looked across the kitchen counter, making sure that all of the necessary foods were ready for what I was determined to make the best trip ever. I figured it was only fair that I would make dinner since I had been the reason that Dak couldn't conceive children anymore. But in my defense, no one walks into a boat-docking pole without knowing it's there. Of course, his attention was on me when he did it. But I couldn't deny that it was funny as hell when he was curled up on the pavement of the Chicago boating-dock, holding his crotch and whining that he could, "never have babies".<p>

I chuckled to myself as I started chopping carrots on the hotel room counter, thankful that our coach was half decent enough to get us a suite. My attention was caught when the bathroom door opened and Dak stumbled out, rubbing his crotch, looking like he was shot.

"Damn, that stupid pole." He complained as he flopped down face first onto his bed.

I laughed. "Well, maybe you should watch where you're walking next time."

"Ha. Ha." Dak responded dryly, head rolling over to it's side so he could look at me. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Making dinner."

"Why?"

"Uh. . . so we can eat?"

"Yeah, but we can order Chinese." Dak smirked at me, knowing that I could never pass up a chance to eat Chinese food. "I heard Chicago is famous for its Chinese food. . ."

"It's famous for its deep dish pizza, idiot." I chuckled at him, moving a piece of blonde hair from my eyes.

Dak just shrugged and walked over to sit on the other side of the counter. "Eh, like I give a care. What are we doing after dinner?"

"I don't know, what did you have in mind? The hockey game isn't until the morning, so we can't go out and party if that's what you want. I will _not _by late to this game because I have a hangover."

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting know each other better." He mumbled and looked at me, dark green eyes holding some sort of glint in them.

Shrugging, I put the knife down. "You're my best friend. There's not a lot you don't know."

"Well," He leaned forward over the counter, "I don't know _some _things. . ."

"Like what?"

"Like what turns you on. . ." Dak's voice got insanely low and for reasons I don't care to explain, my breath hitched in my throat as he leaned even closer to me.

"A-And why would you w-want to know that?" I managed to stutter out, feeling myself leaning in, eyes fluttering at the smell of him. He smelt vague of chocolate which was odd, yet such a turn on that my jeans were not the same size they were when I put them on this morning.

His hand came up to caress my cheek, forest eyes making my insides melt. "Because I want to know. What. Turns. You. On?" He enunciated every word perfectly and my mouth went dry. Or did it grow even more wet? I couldn't tell at the time.

"I g-guess I like d-dirty talk. . ."

He chuckled before whispering huskily, "Do you want to be like my underwear and hug my balls?"

Ashamed, he didn't have to ask me twice.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Mom! See you in the morning!" Logan called out to his mother as himself, Carlos and I speed walked up the stairs to the smarter's shared room with Kendall.<p>

Kendall.

I really need to stop thinking about him before I burst into tears. Diamonds do not cry, ever. Not even the woman and I will most certainly _not _be the one who breaks that.

"James," Carlos asked, flopping down on his back on the fluffy rug on the floor. "How's that Irish play thing coming along?"

I looked up from where I was playing with one of the strings. "It's going good. . . I mean, opening day is still a week away."

"Must be nervous. . ." Logan muttered from where he was digging through his drawers, trying to find something for me and Carlos to sleep in.

"Yeah, little bit." I replied.

He came back over with two sets of PJs, sighing at my questioning look. "What?"

"You do realize that I'm much, much, _much _bigger then you, right? And when I say that, I do mean _all _departments."

"Ha. Ha." He shot me a glare at my joke. "Well, what do you want to sleep in?"

"Kendall's PJs."

"You're bigger then Kendall."

"But not as much."

Logan looked off into space before deciding to drop it and walking over to the blonde's drawers.

"If 4 out of 5 people suffer from diarrhea does that mean the fifth one enjoys it?" Carlos asked from his spot on the rug.

Me and Logan looked at each other before Logan spoke slowly, "Why do you ask?"

Carlos shrugged. "Just don't understand it. I guess I'm one of those sufferers. . ."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Yeah, you're sleeping next to the bathroom tonight."

Carlos beamed and his eyes shot over to Logan. "Logie, if I get bitten by a toilet snake, will you come rescue me?"

"Uh. . ."

"Great! I love you!" He bounced as he kissed Logan on the cheek, pulling away with a loud popping noise.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for making me feel loved." I snipped, think of how much I wanted Kendall with me.

Carlos gave me a sad smile and leaned over on his hands and knees to give me a kiss on my cheek. "There. Now everyone here is loved! Oh wait, no one kissed me. . ." His bottom lip pouted out.

I looked over at Logan, who seemed to be distracted by something from the window, and sighed heavily. "C'mere buddy." I ushered Carlos over to sit in my lap.

He did so and beamed the entire time as he rested his head in the crane of my neck like a little child, snuggling up to me with my arms around him.

"Feel loved now?" I inquired as I smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled softly back up at me and casted a glance over at Logan, who was still 'distracted', smile faltering slightly.

Carlos was soon going to find out the inevitable.

* * *

><p>Okay, filler chapter. But you got some more Kendall POV and some Jarlos friendship. I'm thinking about adding more Jarlos friendship in future chapters, but do you guys have any opinions on that? I like Jarlos friendship a lot because they seem like perfect buddies. And talk about Logan! Can I get a, "Douche"? Haha, let me know what you think of this filler and the Dak and Kendall moment!<p>

Review? :-D


	13. Chapter 13

Welp. I'm back! Yay? Is anypne even still reading this?

Enjoy? :-)

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"This is stupid." I rolled my eyes at Carlos, who had managed to make an all but 3 minutes into the lifetime TV movie before complaining. "What is supposed to be love-y about this?"

I looked at him incredulously. "A James Cagney love scene is one where he lets the other guy live. That should be enough."

Carlos just shook his head and reached back into the popcorn bowl, nose scrunching as he tried to swallow.

"If you don't like it, then why do you eat it."

"Because my papi said there are starving kids in Africa and I should eat all my food." Carlos stated nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

I shook my head at him and turned to face the TV again. It had been about a week and it was finally the day that Kendall was coming home from his trip to Chicago.

With Dak.

Did I mention their dating now?

_Ugh. . .home wrecker. _

Well, they weren't _dating _so to speak but they had fooled around a bit. I only knew this because Kendall had been texting Carlos all weekend and Carlos, being a reliable friend, repeated the info to me.

"Ugh!" Carlos shouted angerly at the screen. "This is so stupid. Everyone knows men are all equal above fish!"

_Clearly, I missed something._

**Beep Beep Beep**

Carlos looked down into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, revealing a text from Kendall. "He says, 'open the fucking door. My ass is freezing.'" The bubbly latino looked at me with sad eyes. "Do you want to get it or should I?"

I sighed heavily. "I'll get it."

I got up and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Kendall's eyes immeaditly found mine from under the blonde bangs and beanie on his head. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other before I stepped aside, lowering my gaze, to let him in.

"Thank you. . ." He muttered as he entered the house and began taking his boots off.

"No problem –"

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed and ran in to give the blonde a bear hug. "How have you been?"

Kendall beamed. "Well, I am literally the equivalent of a Big Mac and Fries." He joked. I couldn't help but laugh alone with the two. It was so. . .Kendall-like to say. I missed it.

After we all sort of calmed down, I cleared my throat. "Kendall –"

"We need to talk." He finished my statement for me and we shared a look. Carlos seemed to get the hint and went back to the living room, saying something about how he was going to call Logan, who was at a chess tournament.

I felt my cheeks flare bright pink and my heart racing at a mile a minute when Kendall actually grabbed my hand in his and walked us to the kitchen table, sitting us down next to each other. He took a breath and held my hand in his. I was praying to god that my hand didn't start sweating, but what could I say? This was a big deal for me!

"James, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I overreacted and I know that now and I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry for what I said. But I need you to know that I never meant any of that stuff and that I loved you. I still do! But if you want to be with Dak. . ." I paused trying to force the lump in my throat to go down. "Then I am happy for you."

Kendall gave me a sad smile. "I don't want to be with Dak, James. Even though I may have doubted it for a moment, I only love you. No one else can change that."

I was about to lean into kiss him when he continued. "That being said, I still need time to heal from that fight. It may have been short but it took a toll and I would love to be with you again, but I need some time." He looked at me hopefully. "Is that okay?"

"Of course its okay, Kendall!" I beamed, happily. "I love you so much. I would wait years for you to heal. You're the only one for me and I look forward to the day when we can be together again."

Kendall's face lit up like the fourth of July. He gave a light chuckle and stood up. "Good. But I have to shower from the flight. Your play is tonight, right? Maybe I can come see it?"

"Absolutely."

Kendall leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

And my heart felt like it was semi-complete again.

* * *

><p>Review? Please let me know what you did and didn't like about it! :)<p> 


End file.
